Getting Away With Murder
by HedlundGirl
Summary: One drunken night Lock finds herself back at the Darley's apartment with both brothers. Trouble is both boys have feelings for her, who will she choose? Rated M. R


**Chapter One.**

Lock groaned as she felt large hands cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading her. A throaty moan escaped her as she felt wicked lips against her wet heat. She heard a deep rumble behind her feeling one of the hands leave her breast to brush the hair away from her neck. She gasped feeling sharp little teeth penetrate the warm skin of her neck.

Shivers caused through her body as tiny fireworks started in the pit of her tummy. She knew she was close; these men were driving her insane!

Rough hands gripped her hips before she felt a long, thick tongue slide inside of her. Her hips left the bed as she cried out in pleasure.

"Mmm..." She purred, "Oh! God!"

Steely blue-grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones her breath hitched in her throat feeling the cold spots start in between her thighs. She new that she was about to reach that high she had been craving all night.

Her orgasm tore through her body as she shook and writhed on the bed. That wicked tongue working her until she was completely spent.

Billy looked up at her and licked his lips before he sat up on his knees. He shared a glance at the man behind her before he shifted into position and thrust himself inside of her.

Lock sucked in a quick breath through gritted teeth, still sensitive from her orgasm. Billy groaned and grunted with every thrust he gave.

Hot kisses trailed down her neck, biting and sucking.

It didn't take long for Lock to be screaming his name as she came undone for him again. With a few more harsh thrust Billy exploded inside of her. He rested on top of her, placing a kiss to her lips.

"That was..." He breathed out.

Lock giggled "Amazing?"

Billy smirked down at her his steely blue-grey eyes clouded with lust. "Yeah"

Lock lay there and watched as Billy climbed off the bed; he moved to sit beside her. She felt his brother, Joe shift from behind her and smiled seeing him walk to the foot of the bed.

"Hey there, sweetheart"

Lock licked her lips as she watched him she had no idea what he planned to do with her.

Billy was all man. He had a baldhead, stood around 6'3; black tribal tattoos spiralled from both of his wrists, up his arms and around the back of his neck.

Joe stood a little shorter than Billy at 6'0 he had dyed maroon, spiky hair and hazel eyes. A tattoo of a marijuana leaf on the right side of his neck. Along with the words 'Forever' tattooed on the left side.

Joe crawled up Lock's body, covering it with his own. He groaned as his hips pushed down into hers, her arms reached up to lace around his neck bringing him down for a mouth- watering kiss.

**xx**

Billy decided to get dressed and go shoot some shots with the boys in the front room. He pulled his jeans up his slender legs and grabbed his pack of smokes that were sitting on the nightstand.

"How was it, dawg?" Bodie asked raising his glass in the air.

Billy smirked as he reached out to take the shot and slammed it back.

"That good, huh?"

Billy smirked again, without saying a word, walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"Come on, dawg! Spill it. Was she good?"

Billy glared over at Spink before sinking another shot, "Yeah man, she was good"

All the boys hooted and hollered seeing the look on Billy's face. He pulled a cigarette from his pack and placed it between his lips, lighting it.

"I can't believe you finally got ta her man" Baggy spoke up, shoving his sunglasses to the top of his head. "How the fuck did ya do that?"

Billy tore the smoke from between his lips and shrugged "She wanted a good fuck so she looked me up"

"...And Joe?" Jamie asked. Billy snarled at him.

**xx**

Joe leaned in to kiss Lock's plump lips as he ground down into her. Her hands fisted in his maroon hair, pulling him closer to her. One of his hands ran down her thigh and picked it up, hooking it around his hip while the other supported him so that he didn't crush her. Lock sucked his lower lip into her mouth before she started to nip at it, earning herself a low groan from the youngest Darley.

He pulled away and looked down at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He'd waited all night for this. They'd teased around for almost two hours and then Billy went in for the kill, now? It was his turn.

Lock's face scrunched up in pleasure feeling Joe's lips at her pulse point, he raked his teeth against her skin as he gently pushed inside of her. She let out a contempt sigh as he relaxed on top of her, slowly working his hips for her.

They quickly found their rhythm, their bodies writhing together. Black painted nails scratched there way down Joe's back leaving red half moon shapes in his skin. Joe was a lot different from Billy. It was almost as if he were making love to her, he was slow and gentle. Billy was a little rougher and wasted no time getting the job done.

The smell of sex filled the air as their moans echoed throughout the room. Joe bit his lower lip as he looked down at her. She was beautiful. Everything he had ever looked for in a woman was staring him right in the face. He saw that cute little sex flush raising to her cheeks and hissed through his teeth.

He worked his hips a little harder, faster for her, hearing Lock groan his name. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, her nails sinking into his skin. Joe felt her body growing hot felt her inner walls clamp down around him.

Lock shifted and pushed at his shoulders letting him know that she wanted him to move off her. She quickly rolled them over and straddled his hips, sliding down his shaft. Joe's hands reached up to grip her hips, guiding her.

"Fuck! That's it, baby," He growled out.

His eyes sparkled as he watched her body move on top of him. They fit perfectly. He felt her walls grip around him and then loosen before tightening again. Lock reached up to lift her hair off her neck and then grazed her hands down her breasts and over her tummy finally coming to rest on Joe's chest as she worked him over.

"Lock! FUCK!" Joe groaned feeling his own orgasm rushing up on him, "I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Lock's body snap as her orgasm ripped through her. He grunted as he poured himself inside of her, his hips thrusting erratically through his aftershocks. He reached up to pull her on top of him, placing a kiss to the top of her head as he tried to calm his breathing.

**xx**

Billy saw the boys out and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He was a little pissed. It had been three hours and Joe was still in the bedroom with Lock. Billy grit his teeth as he moved towards the table reaching down for the remote to switch the t.v off.

He padded down the hall and pushed his bedroom door open. He let out a low growl seeing his little brother curled up in HIS bed with his arms wrapped around Lock. Billy stormed over to the bed and pulled the clothes off them, startling Lock.

She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes "What's wrong?"

Billy set his jaw seeing her sitting there still naked. "You're in MY fuckin' bed!"

Lock looked over to see Joe still sleeping and nudged him before climbing off the bed. She reached down to pick her clothes up that were scattered over the floor.

"JOE!" Billy grit out, making his brother jump. "Get the fuck up!"

Joe slowly sat up and looked around noticing that he was still in Billy's room. He got up and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on. He saw Lock pull her shirt over her head and smiled, remembering what had happened.

"Get the fuck OUT!" Billy shouted as he moved from the doorway. "I'm fuckin' tried!"

Lock canted her head at him and walked out of his room. She couldn't believe he was being like this.

Billy glared at Joe as he passed him. "Billy, what the FUCK, man?"

"If ya know what's good for ya Joe, you'll just fuckin' leave!"

Joe huffed as he picked his shirt up and walked out.

Billy sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out. Lock was HIS! He'd chased her for months and now he finally had her, she was shacked up in HIS room with HIS brother!

**xx**

Lock was the first one up. She'd slept on the couch since Billy had thrown her out of his bedroom. Joe had been a complete gentleman and offered her his bed but she didn't think it was right after all, it was his apartment.

She slipped her skinny jeans on and slid her converse on her feet. She turned the t.v on but kept the volume low; she didn't want to wake the sleeping brothers. Seen as how she was the only one up she decided to cook the boy's breakfast.

Lock pulled out a skillet along with a frying pan and started right in. She knew the boys had a big appetite especially Billy. She grabbed a pack of bacon a pack of sausage and a box of eggs.

The news came on the t.v and she heard the reporter say, "Last night a fire broke out a in the small town of Stokley"

She rushed into the front room and sat on the arm of the couch seeing a picture of Bone's workshop on the screen. She gasped as her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"The cause of the fire is unknown and no one is believed to be hurt"

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something I've been working on. Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
